Avengers Christmas
by FairySinGirl
Summary: The Avengers are getting ready for Christmas, when they suddenly end up with a very unexpected guest in the form of Loki. Will the Avengers be able to let go of their grudges and hard feelings against the God of Mischief to allow him to stay for the holidays? Or will some grudges still remain?
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Christmas Surprise

**Avengers Christmas**

 **The Avengers are getting ready for Christmas, when they suddenly end up with a very unexpected guest in the form of Loki. Will the Avengers be able to let go of their grudges and hard feelings against the God of Mischief to allow him to stay for the holidays? Or will some grudges still remain?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Avengers or Loki. But I will have an OC in there. :) Here is a short description of my OC:**

 **My Avengers OC's  
** **Keira Hart- a young girl from a village of ninjas (totally not related to Naruto in any way whatsoever, but she does watch that anime) in Tokyo, Japan. Her family are all trained ninja assassins that are feared all throughout Japan. However, due to a traumatic experience when she was only 10 years old (watching her older brother get killed, while she wasn't strong enough yet to do anything to prevent it as she could only watch helplessly), she realized she no longer wanted to be an assassin although she still trained in order to avenge her brother's death. And when she later heard of SHIELD, she longed to become an agent and to find a better use for her skills. Because of this, she was disowned by her family and kicked out of her village, but she still joined SHIELD anyway after Fury ended taking an interest in her abilities. And later on during the Chitauri invasion, she ended up joining the Avengers team in the battle against Loki and the Chitauri. Unfortunately, however, she soon found herself falling in love with the enemy as she soon began to develop feelings for the God of Mischief and becomes depressed when Thor takes Loki back to Asgard after the battle. And she now lives at Avengers Tower with the other Avengers. She also tends to be feisty and very stubborn at times, with a fiery temper that could probably put any Asgardian with a temper to shame.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 An Unexpected Christmas Surprise**

Keira sighed longingly as she was walking back to Avengers Tower after just finishing her Christmas shopping. She had been sighing a lot lately since the Chitauri invasion, and the other Avengers noticed it too. Although Tony, Thor, and to an extent Clint (who still mostly holds a grudge against Loki the most for mind-controlling him), were pretty much the only ones out of them who knew that she had fallen in love with a certain God of Mischief during the battle, though it was still unclear as to whether Loki would ever return her feelings or not. Thor had even stated that Loki was incapable of displaying such feelings, but Keira knew he had to be wrong. There had to at least be some goodness inside him, but the question was how would she be able to prove that when Loki was still back on Asgard being punished for his crimes? She sighed again. She even ended up getting Loki something for Christmas without even thinking about it, despite the possibility of not being able to see him again.

"Maybe they were right, and I really am just giving myself false hope about seeing him again. And maybe falling in love with the enemy wasn't one of my best choices after all," she said to no one in particular. "But still, just being able to see Loki again would be the greatest Christmas present I could ever have, better than any store-bought wrapped present anyone could ever give me."

Just then she suddenly heard a mew from somewhere nearby, followed by something rubbing against her leg and causing her to squeak in surprise and jump back a bit. She looked down and saw that it was only a tiny black kitten with green eyes.

"Hey there kitty," she cooed softly as she knelt down to gently scratch its head. The kitten began to purr affectionately. "You're a friendly little guy, aren't ya? Or do you just like this?" she asked it as she was scratching it behind the ears, when she suddenly had a weird thought. "That's funny, here I was thinking about Loki and then you show up. But maybe it's just a coincidence. But you do remind me of him, so I'll call you Lokitty." The kitten looked up at her and mewed again, and Keira found herself gazing into its green eyes. Familiar green eyes that strangely made her think of Loki...

"No! Stop torturing yourself, Keira," she stubbornly told herself, and the kitten looked at her in concern. "Loki's still on Asgard, so this just has to be a coincidence. Right?" She gazed back at the kitten and saw something else she hadn't noticed. "But then again... Loki?" she asked it.

In a shimmer of light, the kitten suddenly began to glow a light greenish gold color, and in its place was none other than the God of Mischief himself right before her eyes. Keira could only gape in surprise, her eyes glistening with tears of joy, that is until he decided to break the awkward silence that began to form between them.

"I was unaware that you like to talk to yourself, Keira Hart," Loki told her, smirking.

"Well... I, um... that is... I-I mean..." she stammered, blushing a bit. She took a deep breath to compose herself before suddenly glomping him, taking him by surprise. "I'm just so happy to see you again, Loki!" she cried happily. "I just knew this would be the best Christmas present I could ever receive! Well I probably oughta say _early_ Christmas present, since it's not exactly Christmas yet. And no, I don't actually like to talk to myself."

Loki gave her a confused look at that. "What is this Christmas you keep mentioning?"

"You're kidding, right? You mean to tell me Asgardians don't celebrate Christmas?" Keira asked, shocked and a bit confused.

"Not really," Loki admitted. "And there is no need to look shocked, I thought you would have already known."

"Well I kinda didn't really know that little tidbit," Keira admitted sheepishly. "But anyway, what about other holidays? I mean surely there's at least one you guys celebrate on Asgard, right? Halloween, Thanksgiving, New Years, Valentine's Day, the 4th of July, the 24 of July, birthdays-?" She rambled on with her list of every holiday she knew, even though she knew technically birthdays weren't actually considered holidays, until Loki put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"No, I'm afraid we do not have any of those on Asgard with the exception of birthdays," Loki told her. "But I would like to learn about all of those, if you don't think it would be too much trouble," he added.

Keira gave an amused yet warm smiled. "It's no trouble at all, I'd be more than happy to introduce you to our 'Midgard' holidays. We'll start with Christmas, of course, since tis the season right now." Just then her cell phone started going off with AC/DC's TNT playing as the ringtone. Sighing, she pulled it out and saw that it was Tony and answered. "What up, Stark?"

 _"Just thought you oughta know that we all got bored and we sort watched Elf without you,"_ Tony said, while trying to hide any signs of snickering.

"Tony, prepare to meet your untimely demise when I get back!" Keira threatened darkly, her inner assassin beginning to show.

 _"Good luck with that, I'll just be in hiding somewhere,"_ Tony replied, snickering along with Clint at their attempted prank as he hung up while leaving Keira to grumble something incoherent about how immature he was.

"Dare I ask what just happened?" Loki asked.

"Apparently Tony and the others decided to watch a movie without me, and it just so happened to be my favorite Christmas movie," Keira replied. "So anyway, you wanna come home with me?" she asked, changing the subject.

Loki suddenly looked surprised. "You really want me to stay?" he asked her.

"Well of course!" Keira replied cheerfully. "And besides, I especially don't like to turn away people during the holidays. And I did say I would explain to you about Christmas, didn't I? As long as you don't have any more world take-over ideas with another war of the worlds alien invasion," she added just as a joke.

Loki smirked mischievously. "Well I can't really promise anything," he replied jokingly.

Keira giggled. "Well let's go, shall we? Oh and don't worry, I think I can manage to convince the other Avengers to let you stay. Although I'm not too sure about Clint, considering he's still holding a grudge. Oh well, I guess he can just deal with it."

So Keira, along with Loki, headed back to Avengers Tower while explaining to him about Christmas along the way as he listened with interest.

"Keira, thank you," Loki said quietly.

Keira gave a warm smile. "No problem, I always enjoy spreading a bit of Christmas cheer to everyone around me!"

Loki gave a small yet amused smile in return. "No, I meant thank you for being the first person to ever understand me and not judge me for who I am. But I liked what you said as well."

Keira couldn't stop the small blush that began spreading across her face as he said that. "You've heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover', right?" Loki nodded. "Well if you stop and think about it, it's the same way with people too. And so I never judge people for who or what they are." She suddenly grinned. "Come to think of it, it's kinda like in the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast. I'll have to let you watch it sometime."

"I would like that," Loki said.

They both soon arrived at Avengers Tower, although as soon as they were inside, they ended up being met with not-so-friendly stares from some of the other Avengers the minute they saw Loki walk in behind Keira.

"Keira, what is HE doing here?!" Clint snarled.

"It's nice to see you again too, Barton," Loki replied dryly, which only earned him a glare from Clint in reply.

"Oh, come on! Really?" Keira protested. "I'm not kicking Loki out after I just barely brought him here! Can't you at least try to get along?"

Clint scoffed. "With HIM? Absolutely not!"

"I do have a name, you know," Loki told him calmly.

"Oh hey, Reindeer Games. You here to start another invasion? Because we'll stop you again if we have to." Of course, Tony just had to go and make a joke at that moment. "And by the way, Keira, I was just kidding about the movie. We didn't really watch it without you."

"Good, you're forgiven," Keira said. "And as for that joke you said about Loki," she then sent a shuriken flying towards Tony with a flick of her wrist.

"Whoa! Hey, I was kidding!" Tony yelped as he just barely dodged it in time. "I actually admit I'm glad to see Loki again, seeing as he makes you happy."

"Yes, he does make me happy!" Keira stated defensively. "And if any of you have a problem with that, then I'll just leave the Avengers team and Loki and I will just find a nice apartment to live in!"

Loki was shocked that she was actually willing to go as far as leaving the Avengers just for him, and he had to admit she was still just as feisty since he first met her during the Chitauri invasion. He couldn't resist a smirk as she still had that fire he admired. Although he wanted to see what the other Avengers would say, seeing as they were as equally surprised as he was.

Tony was the first to speak. "Look Keira, you know we never meant any offense towards you bringing Loki here. Well maybe except for Legolas, anyway. I admit I was a bit surprised at seeing him again here since the Chitauri invasion, but some of us have already known about how you feel about him which is why I'm saying I don't mind that you brought him here."

"I agree with Tony," Steve said. "We really have no right to judge you and Loki being together."

"Well that makes two of you for a good start," Keira said, now that only left Bruce, Natasha, and Clint.

"I have no objections with it," Bruce said.

Natasha was a bit hesitant at first. "Well he did brainwash Clint, but I suppose I could be willing to look past it. Besides, I would also be the only woman on the team if Keira were to leave us, and then who would be here to help keep you men in line? And I just mean you immature ones," she added, with that last part directed at the men.

Keira nodded, then looked over at Clint who was still grumbling about Loki being here. "Well, majority wins then," Keira said. "So you can just deal with it, Birdbrain!"

"Fine!" Clint grumbled, just as Thor decided to make an entrance.

"Well well, the witless oaf makes his appearance," Loki stated dryly.

"Loki, I have been sent to bring you back to Asgard again," Thor told him. "Father was not too happy when you decided to pull an escape and come back here to Midgard."

"Your father, Thor, not mine. Must I always have to keep reminding you?" Loki shot back. "And I will not be going back, because Keira has already allowed me to stay for Christmas!"

Thor turned to Keira. "Lady Keira, as I have informed you before, Loki is incapable of displaying such feelings towards you."

"Oh yeah? Then you may as well be comparing him to a robot or a zombie!" Keira snapped. "And you can tell Odin that Loki will be staying here and spending Christmas with us! Actually, better yet just take me to Asgard so I can tell him that myself!"

Thor sighed. "Very well then, Lady Keira," he relented. "Odin will not be too happy about it, but just knowing how stubborn you can be doesn't give me much of a choice. But on one condition, you must tell me about this Christmas and also how Loki already knows of it," he added as an afterthought.

"Fine, you got a deal," Keira told him.

"And I already know of it because Keira has already told me about it," Loki added.

Thor nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose. Are you still not going to return to Asgard, Loki?"

"Well perhaps just to see how Keira deals with Odin," Loki replied, smirking. "I'm curious to see how he will react to someone as feisty as she is."

"Alright then," Thor replied as he then called on Heimdall to open the Bifrost and he, Loki, and Keira were soon transported to Asgard.

* * *

 **And I think I'll just end it there for this chapter. Next chapter will be on Asgard and Keira telling Odin what she thinks of him because of how he's always treated Loki. Anyway, for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ And also Elf is one of my favorite Christmas movies, btw. I absolutely LOVE that movie!~**


	2. Chapter 2 A Visit to Asgard

**And here we are with chapter 2 of Avengers Christmas. I still own nothing, except for Keira.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 A Visit to Asgard/Do You Wanna Build a Snowman... on Jotunheim?**

After arriving on Asgard, the three of them headed straight towards the palace with Keira and Loki plotting and cackling evilly along the way while Thor was doing his best to ignore them which wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

"Do I dare ask what you two are even plotting?" Thor finally decided to ask, somewhat warily.

"Well considering you just did ask, we still wouldn't tell you anyway," Loki replied calmly.

"Yeah, sorry Thor but we're not including you in this," Keira added.

Thor sighed, he knew he was probably going to have a headache by the end of the day just from having to deal with these two.

They soon reached the palace and went into the throne room where Odin was waiting. However, the Allfather was surprised when he noticed Keira with them as well.

"Thor, who is this mortal?" Odin questioned. "And why is Loki not in chains?"

"Oh, you mean these chains?" Keira asked smugly, holding up a set of chains that Thor had brought with him. "And seriously, what's with the muzzle? I mean really, you may as well just give that to a dog instead!" Loki couldn't resist snickering at that, as Keira then continued by adding darkly, _"Konnichiwa, Odin no baka. Watashinonamaeha kirahatodesu. Soshite, ima no yo ni watashi wa anata no kojin-tekina shikei shikko shite imasu."_

Thor obviously had no clue as to what she had just said, Loki on the other hand knew because Keira had told him what it meant while they were plotting and was snickering silently beside her.

"Do I even want to know what you just said?" Odin replied.

"Sure, I was speaking in Japanese," Keira said. "I simply said 'Hello Odin the idiot. My name's Keira Hart. And as of right now I am your personal executioner'. And did I mention that I'm also a ninja assassin from a village in Tokyo, and that I'm well trained too? And Loki's told me all about you, and how you always favored Thor over him while Loki was always being mistreated. Honestly, I can't say I blame Loki for wanting to conquer the world after what _you_ put him through. I mean if I were in his place, I'd probably do the same thing."

"In other words you, a mortal, sympathize with that monster who destroyed half of your realm in New York with an army of Chitauri," Odin stated.

It took all Keira had not to go up and punch him in the face for saying that. "Loki's no monster!" she snapped defiantly. "In fact, the only monster I see here is the one who always mistreated him! Even if Loki's a Jotun, which I sort of knew from reading about Norse Mythology by the way, I still love him anyway! Heck, he could even be a flying monkey and I still wouldn't mind!"

Thor sighed. "Really? Again with the flying monkey reference?"

"Although I'm not sure I would even want to be a flying monkey in the first place," Loki added, although he was actually enjoying watching Keira continue to tell Odin off.

"And I bet you've never even heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' before, because that's exactly what you've done! You judged a book by its cover, or in this case Loki which is no wonder he turned out the way he did," Keira continued. "In other words, _Odin no baka_ , you're the one who's to blame for the things he's done because of how you always treated him! You're lucky I'm still somewhat in a good mood right now, otherwise I really wouldn't hesitate to assassinate you for all the crap you put Loki through, hypocrite! Yes, Odin All _baka_ , I do know from Norse Mythology that you yourself are half Jotun, and yet you still had the nerve to treat Loki like crap! _That_ is what makes you a hypocrite!"

Thor and Loki could only gape at what she had just said, with Loki being the most shocked even more than he had been when he first found out about his Jotun heritage. However, it was Thor who spoke first.

"Father, if what Lady Keira says is true, then Loki never deserved to go through all of that," Thor stated defiantly, as he realized it was about time he stood up for his little brother. Even Loki was actually surprised to see Thor actually standing up for him for once, although he refused to let it show. "Had you actually treated Loki as equally as you do me instead of always constantly favoriting me over him, then perhaps he would have turned out better."

"Wow Thor, I think you're shocking Loki speechless here by standing up for him," Keira stated smugly.

"I make no comment to that," Loki said dryly. "And I was not shocked speechless by anything that witless oaf just said," he stubbornly added.

"Oh right, I guess that was the pot calling the kettle black considering Odin's favoriting of Thor made him become arrogant at first until his banishment to Earth and meeting his girlfriend Jane," Keira stated in reply.

"Keira, really?" Thor questioned.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little teasing?" Keira asked in reply.

Thor could suddenly feel his headache getting worse by the minute. And here he thought Loki was just bad enough by himself too. But add in Keira, the God of Mischief _and_ the ninja assassin, Thor had a feeling that all of the nine realms may be doomed. And he was definitely NOT feeling up to an early Ragnarok at the moment.

Keira suddenly smirked. "Oh and by the way, did you know that Odin kinda looks like a deranged Santa Claus? Totally one hundred percent deranged."

Loki suddenly burst out laughing at that. "While I admit I do not know this 'Santa Claus', I completely agree that Odin is definitely deranged!"

"Silence, all of you!" Odin shouted at them. "Thor, you may escort Loki and this mortal girl Keira out of my sight immediately. Loki is hereby permanently exiled from Asgard, and will be thrown into a cell should he ever set foot here again!"

"Good, because I plan on staying with Keira anyway," Loki told him. "And not to mention, she also wanted me to stay for Christmas."

"And as for Keira, I never want to see her in this realm ever again," Odin added. "She is most likely the most insane mortal ever from Midgard, and she too shall never set foot on Asgard again due to her insanity."

"Aww, what's the matter? The Allfather can't stand too much insanity? And here I thought you were supposed to be all-powerful," Keira said mockingly, giggling insanely. "Although I'm glad you think so highly of my insanity."

Loki nearly fell over from laughing so hard, it was just so amusing seeing someone finally drive Odin insane for once.

"Just get out of my sight, and do not bring your insanity to Asgard ever again!" Odin told her.

"Does this mean I can't stay a little longer to sight-see?" Keira asked, giving him the sad kitten face.

Now it was Odin's turn to suddenly feel a headache coming on from dealing with this insane mortal, he wasn't sure how much more he could take just listening to her. It wasn't until Thor finally escorted them both out that he was finally able to have some peace from all of that.

The three of them were now heading back to Heimdall's Observatory, when Keira suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Loki, _do you wanna build a snowman?~_ " Keira singsonged.

Loki smirked. "I've always wanted to build one on Jotunheim," he replied.

"But I should probably go back to Avengers Tower to grab my coat first," Keira said.

"There is no need for that," Loki replied, waving his hand over her as she was now warmly bundled up for Jotunheim.

"Or that works too," Keira told him. "Thanks! But now what about you?" she inquired.

"Being a Jotun has its advantages against the cold, I suppose," Loki said quietly, although he was hesitant about revealing his Jotun form to her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just still couldn't bring himself to accept his Jotun heritage ever since he first found out which he still blamed Odin for. If only Odin had never kept it from him to begin with, then he wouldn't have this problem. And not to mention, he also feared Keira would find his Jotun form to be repulsive.

"Loki, are you alright?" Keira asked, concerned. "You seem a bit uneasy about something."

"I'm fine," Loki lied, not wanting to admit out loud what was on his mind. "Are we still going to build a snowman on Jotunheim?"

"Seriously? If you think I'm buying that, you might wanna think again," Keira said, suddenly revealing an evil smirk. "Or do I have to find some way to get it out of you?"

Loki smirked back. "I would love to see you try," he replied. "So I bid you good luck with that."

"So, would we even be allowed to build a snowman on Jotunheim?" Keira then asked.

"If you're asking me, just try not to cause too much mischief or bring about an early Ragnarok," Thor replied.

"Thor, I'm actually starting to believe that you truly do not have any common sense whatsoever, because you are suggesting the impossible when I am clearly _not_ capable of _not_ causing too much mischief," Loki stated dryly. "And why would we even want to bring about and early Ragnarok?"

"Because everything is mischief with you, Loki, which is why I have reason to believe that both you and Lady Keira may end up bringing about an early Ragnarok one day with your combined mischief and insanity," Thor stated.

"Yeah, 'cause that's what makes him the God of Mischief," Keira added. "Er, except for the Ragnarok part. So anyway, to Jotunheim now?" she then asked, changing the subject.

Loki grinned mischievously. "Yes, let us go build our snowman."

"And while you two are building your snowman, I shall be returning to Midgard so your insanity does not continue to give me a headache," Thor stated.

"Aww, I'm glad you think so highly of my insanity as well, Thor," Keira said, while Loki just snickered.

So once they returned to Heimdall's Observatory, Thor used the Bifrost to return to Midgard while Loki and Keira went to Jotunheim to build a snowman.

"Wow, you definitely weren't kidding when you said it's extremely cold here," Keira said, once they were on Jotunheim. "But that only makes me grateful that you magicked me into this thick warm coat, otherwise I'd be freezing to death here. So again, thanks. And I'm willing to bet Jotunheim would probably put the coldest place on Earth to shame."

"What place would that be?" Loki asked curiously.

Keira grinned. "Antarctica, of course. But no people live there, only penguins. Are there penguins here on Jotunheim too? Or is it just inhabited by the Frost Giants?"

"There are no penguins that I am aware of," Loki admitted. "There are only the Frost Giants."

"Aww, darn," Keira said. "Because I was totally imagining what Jotunheim penguins would look like if you had any here, and maybe they would be called Frost Penguins!" she added gleefully.

"Somehow that sounds like you're just crossing penguins with Frost Giants," Loki stated dryly, before suddenly grinning mischievously again. "But we could go to this Antarctica place and bring some penguins back here just to see what the Frost Giants would think of them."

Keira smirked. "How about after we finish building our snowman?" she asked, as she was now just starting on the snowman by rolling a snowball on the ground and making it bigger for the bottom part of the snowman. "Well are you gonna help me, or just stand there plotting more pranks?"

"I don't see why I can't do both," Loki replied, smirking, as he went over to help her.

They continued to work on their snowman, when Keira suddenly had another idea but wasn't sure if Loki would be offended or not so she instead kept it to herself. Well that is, until Loki happened to notice.

"It now appears that you are the uneasy one, Keira," Loki pointed out.

"I-It's nothing," Keira told him.

"I know better than that," Loki replied.

Keira sighed. Of course, she knew better too. "IwannaseewhatyoulooklikeinyourJotunform!" she blurted out all in one breath, and hoping he didn't catch any of that.

However, Loki did happen to pick up something about Jotun, but that was it. "Do you think you could say it a bit slower this time, and not all in one breath?"

Keira took a deep breath before repeating it again. "I wanna see what you look like in your Jotun form. But it's totally fine if you don't want to. I mean, I don't wanna offend you or anything," she quickly added to cover up her offense of him.

But Loki only looked shocked that she actually wanted to see what his Jotun form looked like. He had been considering it, of course, but the main problem was lifting the glamour spell. And the only time that had happened was when he had first discovered his Frost Giant heritage after touching the Casket of Ancient Winters, but perhaps if he concentrated hard enough then just maybe he could lift the glamour spell just for her.

Keira, meanwhile, suddenly found herself beginning to feel guilty. Had she really gone and offended him by asking such a stupid request? _Way to go, Keira, now you've gone and offended him,_ she thought to herself. _Acting like you're in a fairytale by asking a stupid request like that when this is the real world, so wake up already before you end up offending somebody else!_ "Loki? It's ok if you don't want to, I-I didn't mean to offend you in any way," she told him. And there was that nervous stammer of hers again, which she really needed to work on whenever she was nervous. "I was only curious-"

"Keira," Loki interrupted her. "Do not assume I was offended simply because I didn't reply right away, I was merely concentrating on trying to lift the glamour spell," he said calmly.

"Right, sorry," Keira replied as she then found herself watching curiously, as he slowly allowed himself to change. She noticed his skin begin to turn an icy-blue and his eyes go from green to red, which made her assume that it was the eye color of all Frost Giants.

She wasn't at all disgusted or repulsed by his Jotun form, and nor did she think he was a monster. Although it may have also been due to the fact that she had seen and read too many fairytales, but her favorite will always be Beauty and the Beast since that was how she had learned to not judge people by outward appearances because Belle never once judged the Beast for his appearance in the movie, so she was not going to judge Loki while he was his Jotun form. Sure some people have called her an airhead for believing such _'nonsense'_ as they chose to refer to it, but she usually just rolled her eyes and ignore them.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a snowball hitting her in the back of the head, and she turned to see Loki smirking mischievously.

"Oh, you did _**not**_ just try to start a snowball fight," Keira stated sarcastically.

"Who? Me? I have no idea what you are talking about," Loki replied innocently. "Perhaps the Frost Giants are trying to start a snowball war with us."

"Oh please, I only see one Frost Giant who's about find himself being showered on by a million snowballs as payback," Keira teased playfully, as she began making a snowball to get back at him.

"Well I doubt you can actually make a million snowballs all at once, but I wish you luck anyway," Loki told her.

"And how about no using magic to escape being hit with a snowball?" Keira added, throwing her snowball at him which he caught in midair with magic and threw it back at her, smirking as he did so. "Oh, come on! Really?" she suddenly exclaimed. "What I wouldn't give for Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu so I can be able to pull a sneak attack."

Loki smirked. "You mean something like this?" He then used magic to create multiple doubles of himself.

"Sort of," Keira replied, before grinning slyly. "Oh look, you're about to be hit by Mjolnir!" she exclaimed and threw another snowball.

Loki again caught it before it hit him. "Really? If Mjolnir were about to hit me, you would see Thor here too. And as you can see, Thor is not here and neither is his hammer," he said dryly, just as a snowball suddenly hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh, did I say Mjolnir? I meant to say flying snowball attack," Keira said from behind him, grinning slyly. "I decided to take advantage of that moment after you caught snowball, just enough to pull a sneak attack."

Loki smirked. "Clever. But it'll take more than if you want to continue to out-trick the trickster."

"Oh, we'll see," Keira replied, still with that sly grin.

The two of them soon got into an all-out snowball war with each other, after having finished building their snowman of course, and just continued throwing snowballs at each other for hours until they were soon bored as well as Keira suddenly beginning to feel cold even with her thick coat she was wearing. She found herself starting to envy Loki's immunity to the cold, even though she knew it was because he was a Frost Giant, but that didn't stop her from at least wishing she had some sort of cold-resistant ability just at least like the Snow Queen, or like Elsa from the movie Frozen. _And there I go with the fairytales again,_ she thought to herself.

"You know, I'm kinda surprised the Frost Giants don't even know we were here building a snowman," Keira pointed out.

Loki gave a knowing smirk at that. "Because we are not near their palace, I actually saw to that when I informed Heimdall that we wanted to come to Jotunheim to build a snowman."

Keira smirked. "Now who's being clever?"

"Aren't I always?" Loki replied.

"Well of course, otherwise you wouldn't be known as the God of Mischief if you weren't. As I stated earlier," Keira said.

"Obviously," Loki stated.

"Oh hey, I bet you've never done this before," Keira suddenly said, as she flopped over backwards into the snow in preparation to make a snow angel.

"Falling over backwards into the snow? I can't say that I have," Loki remarked dryly.

Keira giggled. "No, I mean this. Making snow angels." She demonstrated by moving her arms and legs up and down. "I know it's a bit childish, but it's fun. But the hardest part is getting back up without ruining it or anything."

Loki smirked and waved his hand, as Keira now found herself lifted off her snow angel and was now standing next it. "Now you have no more need to worry about ruining it," he told her.

"Ok, now it's your turn," Keira said.

Loki looked unsure about it for a moment, but instead of doing what Keira did, he simply just sat down first and then started on his snow angel. He then teleported to stand next to Keira once he was done, and Keira pulled out her cell phone to take pictures of the snow angels and the snowman before wanting to head back already.

"So, should we go back to Avengers Tower now and continue giving Thor a headache with our insanity and mischief?" Keira suggested.

Loki smirked mischievously, before calling on Heimdall to bring them back after reverting back to his Aesir form of course, and Heimdall then sent them both back to Avengers Towers.

"We're back!" Keira announced. "Wow, I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter tingling sensation," she added as a joke, quoting a line from a video game she liked.

Loki gave her a questioning look. "I've never heard anybody say anything like that about the Bifrost before," he said curiously.

Keira giggled. "It's just a line from this video game I like, I just always wanted to say it. But I was just saying it as a joke, so I wasn't really serious. I'm actually quite ok with the Bifrost."

"And of course you brought Loki back with you again," Clint said. "I thought Thor was taking him back to Asgard again to be thrown back into his cell, where he belongs."

"And I thought Thor would have told you that Odin has actually decided to permanently exile Loki from Asgard, but would be thrown in a cell should he set foot there again," Keira told him.

"Oh, he did," Tony said. "But Legolas just didn't believe it."

"And don't forget that Keira can never set foot on Asgard again due to her insanity," Loki added. "Although it was hilarious to watch her drive Odin insane."

"And Thor also mention that too," Steve replied dryly. "And of course, that's Keira for you. The insane one."

"And I'm so glad you recognize me as the insane one, Steve," Keira said. "I'm glad I'm not the Dark One, though."

"Oh, yeah, thank goodness for that," Clint sarcastically stated. "Oh and by the way, you look like you just came in from a blizzard judging by how you're all covered in snow."

"Well considering we did go to Jotunheim afterwards to build a snowman, then yes that would explain why we are still covered in snow," Loki explained.

"Well, anyway I'm gonna go make myself some hot cocoa now, since we just got back from building a snowman on Jotunheim, and then Loki and I were gonna watch Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas," Keira said, ignoring Clint's sarcasm.

"Or you could watch Frozen, since you just finished building a snowman," Tony joked.

Keira just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa for herself, and then she and Loki put in Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas and spent the rest of the day cuddling together as they were watching it.

* * *

 **And here's this chapter, finally finished. Lol! I just couldn't resist the building a snowman on Jotunheim, and the snowball fight afterward their little meeting with Odin. And Thor saying "Again with the flying monkey reference" was because there was a flying monkey reference in the Avengers movie. And I know that in the Thor movies and the Avengers movie it's never shown Loki lifting the glamour spell himself to reveal his Jotun form, and I mean besides in the first Thor movie with the Casket of Ancient Winters, but I just thought it would be interesting to include when Keira wanted to see his Jotun form. But I know he's probably clever enough to remove the glamour spell himself if he wanted to. And also the video game reference was from Jak & Daxter: the Precursor Legacy, which is one of my favorite PS2 games. But Keira was just using it as a joke, just because she felt like it. And yes, I can still like video games even though I'm a girl. Just sayin'. And the Dark One reference is from the series Once Upon A Time. So anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And I also started writing a background story for Keira, if anyone is interested. And yes, Keira does know a little bit about Norse Mythology. And I also hope y'all had a very Merry Christmas last year, and a super Happy New Year coming into this wonderful new year of 2016.**


End file.
